


Antithesis 9

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714





	Antithesis 9

'Shit!' Lia faces impact to the probability predicting missile, sent flying through a six inch pillar. 

Difficulty stretches into her mind, she turned her head to see her son. 

In a cyrotube! 

"Yonyon--" She heel kicked on the jaw, sharply hit. 

"Aww.. someone's a little sacrificing, and all of it was for NOTHING!" Zona continued to kick her, Lia rolled to the side. 

'Why.. can't I move..' She turned her head to the ventilation systems, odd air. 

"Having a hard time, recuperating? I've practically planned for your rescue ploy!" She placed her heel against Lia's head, things were getting hazy for her. 

"It's my newest invention, it only affects those consisting of the human race!" She added, snapping her fingers to command the copies of Lia to hold her up. 

"..you.. wench. Can't even.. fight me yourself?" Lia's wrists both constricted by liquid steel, and her feet. 

"It's not about who wins or loses." She slowly drew out a sharp-like knife. 

She lifts an louche grin, pressing it underneath her chin. 

"I get to have him, got it? What power do you have to stop me? NOTHING! YOU'RE NOTHING!!" She retracted the blade, swiping the weapon across her cheek. 

And on her arms, midriffs, shoulders. 

"What's sad is that you actually think, saving your son, is plausible? That's precedent!" The blade blotched in Lia's blood, she slowly turned to face her son. 

"Yon.." She gnawed on her own lip, how was she going to get out of this mare's nest? 

"He's my son! And a mother must do everything.. everything for their child." She whipped to the being, barking out at her. 

"That's some bravado, from someone in extrinsics!" She stabbed the knife through her shoulder several times, thankfully, she's durable. 

Blood trickles down her pants, she panted. 

"This is why I really can't lose, can't lose to losers like you! I'm the winner!" Thrusting the hilt of the weapon into her retina, she's really obsessed for her son, huh? 

"Do what you want.. but I'm never.. never stopping." She had impressive gusto in her. 

"You want to see your son that much?" Zona ambles to the cyrotube, pausing before it to insert the code. 

It opened out the being, he walked like a normal person. 

Regressing to the woman in strictioners. 

"Tell me, love?~ Who do you call a hero?" She enveloped her arms around his shoulders, whilst sticking her tongue out to Lia. 

"You, you've always been there for me." The unmasked vigilante pressed his lips against Zona's. 

"What are you going to do now? Huh? Save him? I've given him a panacea!" She elegantly pirouettes him, turning her head to Lia. 

"THAT'S MY SON!!" She arched her back, squawking in ire. 

"Don't even try me, the strictioners you're in are capable of adapting in every way." She says, flicking her hair as she trudged to Yonyon. 

"You're.. dead!" She sounded, AGGRO! 

Her sheer will's causing the strictioners she's in, to crack. 

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!" She's able to pace her steps forward, and her arms slowly set forward. 

"Impossible!" Zona turned her head to face the ceiling, she prepared her own battle armor. 

Lia forced her way out of the strictioners through brute force! 

"RRAHHH!" Lia ran forward to her, howbeit, her son stood in the way. 

"Son.." She was about to stop her tracks. 

"Fool!" Zona interposed herself, emitting a quantum beam into Lia. 

Firing her straight away through an enormous door. 

Lia skids back, how on earth is this animal still standing after how much she took?! 

"Letting such weakness illicite you? Typical!" Zona trudges her directly to the traces of destruction. 

The doors are busted down, Lia wasn't going to quit. 

"YOU DARE BESMEAR FAMILY?!" She strides into the being, sending a flying kick. 

Into her jaw, this enraged Lia. 

It's absolutely tremendous! 

"JUST FUCKING-" She mounted on the armored being, throwing multiple punches into her face. 

"DIE!" After she left the being battered, she turned to Yonyon. 

"Yonyon... you have to come with mommy." She trudges up to him, howbeit, the emission of air remained. 

"You.. you have.. to..." She collapsed to the ground, blacking out. 

The vigilante ran up to Zona, helping her stand up afterwards. 

"What a brute, isn't she?" She says to him, cupping his cheek. 

They buss each other once more.

"Not.. worth the effort." Zona stood upright, narrowing her eyes to the fallen being. 

"..no.." This all couldn't have been for nothing? 

Right? 

Tears crawled down her mug, unable to move. 

This couldn't have all, been for nothing? 

Right?! 

She almost had a winning chance, even for a short time. 

"..Yonyon." She unsteadily watched him leave, whilst Zona stamped on her mien. 

While being dragged to her prison cell, thrown into the cell. 

The cell doors sealed her escape route. 

She sat up, gasping, fresh air! 

She ran up to the brick wall, sending a punch at it. 

Nothing, it's like the punch of hers was absorbed. 

What about the rest? 

Everything, she tried everything, none of it worked. 

It only ebbed her of strength, Zona watched in amusement from the bars of her cell. 

"Tut-tut-tut." Zona disesteemed Lia, what was she going to do about these wounds? 

She's tougher than this, or, there was that healing trick Amado did inculcate. 

Nah, comic book logic! 

"You thought being the rescuer of your son would get you there?" She leaned against the railway, grinning pompously. 

"I don't expect, I know." She retorted to her. 

"And for your information, I'm a supervillain. Not a hero." She added, whilst Zona had her back turned. 

"I've only mind controlled him to believe that I'm his hero, but what could you do? What? Talk him out of it?" She slanted into the jail cells, to her surprise. 

Lia's ticked off, punching the jail cell, causing it to fly outwards. 

Howbeit, its substances retract into the jail cell. 

She's quirked at how her capricious status can increase her to newer heights of power!

"Even if I can't bring you down myself, there are ways of stopping you!" She says, exclaiming aloudly. 

"You're that much of a fool? Do you truly love your son as much as --" She wanted to say it. 

"Don't EVEN think about saying it out of your unctuous lips!" She holds tightly on the bars, corrugating her brows furiously. 

"You can just enjoy it, in this prison.. nobody else is here. Just you." She says, leaving the being to herself. 

"I...I need your help. You'd know what to do.." She envisaged Amado, he was the brains of the team. 

But where were they? 

Separated? 

How can she hope to defeat an opponent who's supernaturally prepared to fight whichever comes her way? 

It sounds crazy, doesn't it?

"Hrngh..." The villain, Amado, defeated by the hands of Sage. 

Held up like a toy, being crushed in bare hands. 

Digits on his skull, what was he supposed to do?

"NYYEARGH!" 

His screams were perceptible to the red headed supervillain, she panicked. 

Wanting to help her friend in need, but escaping this damn tube! 

It's like built for keeping entities like herself in this set world! 

"Do you surrender?" He questions, wanting to know if he had thought of quitting already. 

"Capitulate? FLARK NO!" 

His jet boots, revving up to send him away from his grasps. 

He skids back from the entity's hands. 

'I'm inundated with this guy.. how can I ever hope to win? Nothing works on him.' If he only knew of the artificial non created entity, his methods in beating them would've been fast. 

"Yield, mutiny is futility." Sage takes a few steps forward, raising his heel up. 

'I can't even save my bestfriend! This can't be the end for Antithesis! NEVER!' She thought. 

The redhead needed to think of something real fast, realizing. 

'Imperceptibility!' How did she master that power?

She executes fast hands to successfully utilize its vanities. 

Impalpable to the tube she's in, she ran up to him. 

'If it's one thing, I'm a scientist. And I've studied the concepts. And if I can harm his weaker spots, we'll have a chance!' She ran up to the being.

Installing herself through his body multiple times. 

"..." Sage froze in his tracks, abruptly spitting up blood. 

He knelt to the ground. 

Blood columns down to his throat.

"Kk...." 

Just by seeing what befell, it had to be ORPHELIA?! 

Orphelia ran to her wounded friend, placing her arm over his shoulder.

"Onyx.. and the rest.. we have to." He pointed his fingers outwards the rest. 

"RRAHH!!" Sage speeds inwards the group at blistering speeds. 

'Oh FUCK!' She quickly does imperceptibility to stay out of his reach. 

"Thanks for teaching me that perfect ninja technique.. You really got it in ya." Orphelia says, whilst he was looking for the two. 

"Show yourselves!" He barked out to them. 

"Yeah, doesn't seem to help when we're literally a pinch from death." Amado riposted to her, pertaining to their rage induced opponent. 

"That trick won't work again!" Sage foreseen them, speeding up to them. 

He was able to make physical contact to them?! 

"YOOOWWWW!!" The two were sent flying into the air vehicles. 

Multiple, whilst leaving a crater on the ground. 

Amado's costume torn, messed up. Orphelia helped her friend up but, he's in a terrible state! 

"We can't save our friends.. but.. I'm the last one standing, and the one Amado's counting on." She watched the being from above, narrowing his eyes into her. 

She lets go of Amado. 

'Amado's methods in fighting wasn't about being the strongest. Stratagems and understanding the opponent.' She prostrated him on the metallic salvages. 

"You've lost to me! Do you truly think fighting without anybody else could help?!" Sage says, drawing out his sword. 

He dashed out at her, swinging his blade. 

Fixating on his arm motions, she followed the direction of his body movement. 

She inhales and exhaled. 

Nighness to him. 

She reared her fist. 

"?!?" Sage's flabbergasted to why or how she averted his every single attack effortlessly!

He rose his weapon upwards to defend his face, she outstretched her arm to the weapon. 

Her arm intangible to the sword's full tang! 

Swiping it to the side swiftly, it chopped the weapon's blade off easily! 

She threw a punch into his adam's apple. 

"Guk!" He skids back, he couldn't believe what he's seeing! 

This redhead, had lost to him. 

But look at exactly what's she doing to him? MAD LASS. 

She opened her eyes. 

He wiped his lips, standing upright. 

'Something about her has changed.. and things have become chancy on my side.' He thought, it's not power. 

Strategy and predicting him. 

'I'm the only one who can breathe underwater and in the vacuums of space.' She leaped over him, emitting beams around him to form a circle. 

Then jetting from above, hence leveling down four floors. 

Amado crawled towards the hole Orphelia made, disgruntling in his movement. 

'I have to help Orphelia.. but.. how am I going to do it?' 

A figurine stood behind him, Grail. 

"Too tired to fight? Suppose that is advantageous on my side." She picks him up, he can barely even move. 

Sending a blow to him, he staggered back into a railway. 

His arms draped on the metal railings. 

"Come on.. put a better fight." She threw boxing punches to his right and left jaws. 

'I'm blacking out.. how am I supposed to..' He's getting himself pulverized even to this point? 

How will he regain vigor? 

While Orphelia's busy handling the endamaged warrior.


End file.
